


My Idiot

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Music, Musical Instruments, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: You know he is one though. Don't even say anything.Oneshot/drabble





	My Idiot

Eddie huffed, with his arms crossed. He was bored and waiting for Richie to come by and hang out with him for a little bit. But for some reason he wasn't even there yet! Which was totally rude too, for the record. Suddenly a commotion made him turn around.

He saw a guy being an idiot.

"What an idiot," he said with an eyeroll.

"Hey Eds!" The idiot said suddenly, and Eddie froze. Oh no. "Look! I can play the flute too!"

...he was trying and very much failing to play the tuba.

"...that's my idiot."

He loved him though. He had to admit that at least.


End file.
